Kegiatan Vocaloid bersama Sa-chan&OC
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Waaaiii ini hanya kegiatan gaje dan tidak tahu apa jadinya cerita gajelas ini! RnR please!


**"Eiiiitt!" JEBUM!**

**Shizuka:"APAAN BARUSAN?!"**

**Samantha:"Gua bikin mesin penukar tubuh"**

**Shizuka:"Hah?! Dibuat apa?!"**

**Samantha:"Menistakan Bakamui Gakupo Gakucing Garong Pocong ituuu!"**

**Gakupo:"Apa salahku..." *pundung***

**Samantha:"Salah lo kok sok keren?!"**

**Gakupo:"Gua dari jaman batupun emang keren! Umft!" #menutup mulut sendiri**

**Samantha:"Oh... Iya juga ya..." *killer,yandere,& sadis mode ON***

**Gakupo:"Ooooooohhh! Buruk! Buruk! Buruuuukkk! Emak help your lopeli Gaku-"**

**BLARRRRR! Badum tss tss der der dor grompyang! Bam bam sud bang bang prok prok!(Maaf yin yin numpang main) jebbbbuuuaaarr!**

**Samantha:"Legaaaaa~" (̯┌┐)· • ° **

**Miku:"Sadis..." (¯⌣¯") **

**Gakupo: *Nemplek di dinding dengan tusukan jarum kecil 100.000 buah,garpu selusin,pisau 200 buah,Pensil 2B lancip 300 buah,Gunting daging 600 buah,Eskrim cone coklat(?) dan gergaji 1 dikepala pas...* **

**Kaito:"Aisuuuu!" \( ▿ )/ **

**Samantha:"Ambil aja tu aisu... Gua juga bingung kok bisa bisanya gua lempar aisu cokelat kesukaanku ke dia" (OwO")**

**Yak! Disclaimer!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Bu Crypton dan Pak Yamaha yang menikah lalu melahirkan sejuta vocaloid #plakk!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:"Typo(wah jangan sampe!),bahasa gaul entah muncul dari sumur atau pipa air keran,Author dan OC nongol entah dari langit atau dari neraka juga gak tau,Garingnya ngalahin wafer tergaring di dunia,EYD tak memenuhi UUD(?),buat cerita di BB terlemot,dan Gaje selangit tak dicapai astronot #plakkkk!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

Sa-chan POV

"Aiiiiisssuuuu!" Teriak Bakaito si kucing maniak eskrim itu

"Berisik BAKAITO!" Teriak Yin yin yang sedang tidur

"Salah lu tidur" balas Kaito

"APA KAUBILANG?!" Kata Yin yin ngamuk

Bam Bam Bam! Badum badum krik krik capzuzz~ ciat! ciat! Tring! Tring! Bam bam toss!(sachan dan yin yin tos bareng)

"I win~" kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...k ata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...ka ta...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kat a...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata ...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata. ..kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata.. .kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata... kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...k ata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...ka ta...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kat a...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata ...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata. ..kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata.. .kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata... kata...UDAH JELAS kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...k ata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...ka ta...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kat a...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata ...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata. ..kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata.. .kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata... kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...k ata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...ka ta...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kat a...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata ...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata. ..kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata.. .kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata...kata... kata...kata...kata...

**Samantha:"STOP! EMANGNYA KATAKANA?!"**

**Semua:"PERASAAN LU AUTHORNYA!"**

**Samantha"BALIK!"**

Kata Yin yin yang menang dari gakkun.. Eh salah! Dari kucing maniak eskrim itu

"Semuanya! Ada pengumuman!" Kata ku Samantha atau Sachan *kedip kedip*

"Gausah lebai" kata Rin

"Lu Baka Orange princess" kataku

"Lu aja yang baka!" Balas rin setengah teriak

"Udaaah gausah ngelak lagi deh,aku udah tau kok kalo sachan lebih pinter daripada Rin" kata Yin yin

"BUKTINYA?!" Teriak rin

"Oke... Siapa Vocaloid pertama?" Tanya Yin yin

"Gak tau!" Teriak Rin

"Hah?!" Yin yin shock

"Leon dan lola..." Kata ku

"Pinter kamu ce! Untuk Rin... SOMPLAK LU! SAUDARA SEVOCALOID LU AJA GAK TAUUU!" Teriak Yin yin sambil ngamuk cabe

"Yeee tapi gua kan tapi tetep imuuutt" Kata Rin ngedance ala nenek gayung

"Perasaan Sachan sama Rin imutan Miku deh?" Kata Len gak nyambung

"GAK NYAMBUNG LU LEN!" Teriakku sambil mengeluarkan jarum kecil 100.000 buah,garpu selusin,pisau 200 buah,Pensil 2B lancip 300 buah,Gunting daging 600 buah,katakana 500,dan gergaji 1

"Suka suka gue!" Kata Len sambil mengeluarkan Bazoka pisang,Pisang shooter,Pisang Bom,Granat Pisang,Parfait pisang(?),Pisang tameng,DLL

"Berani juga lu..." Kataku dengan Killer,Yandere,dan sadis mode yang ON

Buak! Buak! Cring! Cring! Dhuar! Dhuar! Shyuuuuuttt! Dor! Dor! Dor! Krek krek! Bum Bum Bum! Tss!

"Terjadi pertengkaran di fanfic sachan yang gaje nan sara- #ketimpuk salmon Eh... Maksudku pertengkaran ini menjadi perang dunia ketiga!" Kata yin yin dengan gaya pembawa berita

"Tapi tetep aja gua yang menang~" kataku dengan aura merah kuning hijau di langit yang biru(?)

"Kilaaaafff! Gua Kilaaafff!" *kata Len sambil Tepar* (OwO")

"TIADA AMPUN..."

"Heh?" Semua bingung

"Sepertinya kalian korban yang cocok untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku dari kedurhakaan kalian..."

"APA?! Ohmaygowd ampuni kami Sa chaaaann!" \(QwQ)/

"Fufufu... Ini cukup untuk membunuh kalian semua..." *ngeluarin seribu katakana,seratus jarum,seribu gunting,sepuluh gergaji tajam*

"Ba-barusan sachan ke-ker-kerasukan apa?" (QwQ) tanya Luka yang tiba tiba nongol

"LAGI COLD MODE... KUBUNUH KALIAN..." (-o ╰ ⌣ ╯)-o

"OH TIDAAAAAAK!" (/△)/

JEBUM! DHUAR! JEDUK!(Suara kaito dilempar ke tembok) DHUAR! CRING! CRAT!(Suara menebas gakupo pakai katakana)

TBC

**Sadis? Mungkin genre nya kacau! Ini beberapa pakai autotext bb mau coba coba RnR please**


End file.
